


On such a night, or such a night

by middlemarch



Category: Poldark (TV 2015)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Intimacy, Marriage, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 08:03:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8278700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/middlemarch/pseuds/middlemarch
Summary: She has a very beautiful voice.





	

His wife made a sound he’d never heard before, not from any woman he’d ever bedded. Always, before Demelza managed to breathe his name, as she canted her hips upward, one slender, callused hand guiding his slick, arched back, there was that moment when she nearly swallowed the cry that reminded him of a thrush, the wind over the sea, the ache of the ship’s hull breaking a wave, coming into harbor. It was soft, as her skin was, her parted thighs pressed tightly against him, and tender; it meant her desire was for him, a welcome plea, _please love_.

**Author's Note:**

> This is intended to be equal measures of sweet and hot, so kind of like a dark chocolate with chile or ginger. The title is from Emily Dickinson.


End file.
